This invention relates to improvements in newborn infant resuscitators, respirators and/or incubators of the type having separate head and body compartments, such as is disclosed in the patent to my father and me, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,447, Dec. 9, 1958.
While the resuscitator disclosed in that patent satisfactorily performs its intended functions, improvements are possible and desirable. For example, the controlled application of predetermined positive and negative pressures alternately to both the head and to the body compartments could not be achieved. The lack of negative pressure application to both compartments is not wholly satisfactory. Further, positive control of negative pressures could not be had.
The invention also relates to improvements in the neck-sealing collar disclosed in the patent to my father and me, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,140, July 1, 1958. Again, while that collar satisfactorily performs it intended function, improvements are possible and desirable.